


Please Come To Our House

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Headcanon, I love jason, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Neighbors, Whizzer and Marvin are only mentioned, dr charlotte's pov, in between acts, just in case you haven't notice, motly, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Set at some point between acts following tons of my headcanons.Dr. Charlotte had never liked children...so the visit of his new neighbour's son doesn't exactly thrill her.However, as they say, never judge a book by its cover.(Shitty summary, I know  sorry, still trying to improve on this).





	Please Come To Our House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I literally had this idea while willing to college so...not very elaborate.  
> Though I still automaticaly picture the Revival cast (and probably for forever , they are just sooooo great), I made Charlotte have 'her new surname' because I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THE TOUR Y'ALL!  
> And, well, nothing much to add before I leave you with the text itself a appart from saying that I kind of included tons of my headcanons and that I am sorry for all my Spanish and quick tipper mistakes.  
> Wish you enjoy,  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla
> 
> Oh! Btw, if something looks like it could be a reference...it totally is.

Children, men and nosy individuals were Doctor Charlotte Parham’s three least favourite kinds of people.  
And the boy who had just knocked on her door seemed to be included in all three categories.  
He couldn’t have been more than ten or eleven and wore a friendly but tired smile.  
Her day had been tiresome, even more than usual, with a specially 'hilarious’ patient who remarked a bizillion times that she was a LADY doctor and that he was a SINGLE gentleman with nothing wrong but a strong stomachache. Therefore, she wasn't in a good mood and was already ready to tell the boy they weren't interested in whatever he was shelling when they boy started speaking, quicker than she has ever thought possible for such a tiny human being.  
“Hi, you two are gay, right? My father is too, and miserable also. Not that they are related or anything. He used to be miserable with everyone too, now just with himself...He could use a friend, or two, please could you be good neighbours and come to our house?”  
She was about to refuse -who the Hell did that kid think he was to ask her about her personal life and ask for...therapy for his dad?- when Cordelia, from behind her, decided other way.  
“Of course sweetie! Look Charlotte, we are finally going to speak with someone who is not from work!”  
“Shit.” She was unable to deny anything from her lover when she asked with so much enthusiasm.

In the end, it didn't go as bad as she had picture it. Sure Marvin was gloomy and sometimes seemed like making a way too big effort to control his temper...and she shorta kinda like him.  
As for Cordelia, she was just happy to hear someone telling her to leave her crappy job at a restaurant and become a caterer as she had always dreamed.  
And then, there was Jason. Charlotte hated to admit that she had been wrong but...she totally had. She had never wanted children (not even adopted ones, if the law would have allow it) but, if she had to, they'd be just like little Jason.  
Quick, slightly cheeky, shy when it came to talk about himself, capable of following and contributing in their ‘adult’ chat...definivavely, a great kid.

A week later, the evening passed by faster than usual for the three and a half neighbours and, when the lesbians were about to leave the bachelor's apartment, Jason offered himself to come with them.  
Once they were there, the child smiled mischievously and widely.  
“So...now you have a real friend, and all thanks to me...maybe you could do me a simple favour in return, pretty please?” He lent them a letter adressed to Whizzer Brown.  
The doctor stared at the weird name, frowning.  
[What kind of person is called...Oh, it must be him, Marvin's HIM]  
She realised.  
“He is like the best friend I ever had and I want to keep in touch...could you send it to him and bring me the answers me if there's any? And like that on and on…” She raised an eyebrow.  
“You were plotting this all along, weren't you?” His face couldn’t have exemplified ‘busted’ better even if he had tried.  
[Clever. What the Hell? I am doing this, the kid has earned it.]  
“Deal.”

Later that night, while cuddling in bed, Cordelia brought the topic up again.  
“I think he is waiting for Marv to be ready.” Delia was quick at giving short names to people.  
“Ready for what?” The blonde laughed.  
“For having a relationship with ‘Him’, dummie.” She impersonated Marvin's overdramatic voice quite well.  
“Maybe...and maybe it’ll work out. Though the other one is probably another piece of work, these things aren't usually uniteral...But, ey, just look at us, what a pair of unlikely lovers.” She held her tighter, making her laugh a wee bit more before they melt into a kiss. 

Maybe everything won't be alright, but in days like that, Charlotte almost believe so.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it.  
> I feel like the ending was a little bit weak...sorry about that.  
> I just hope you liked it,  
> Any feedback appreciated,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
